DWMA Swim Team
by Xploding Bunnies
Summary: Okay...its pretty much Soul Eater swimmy version I guess...does not follow the plot of Soul Eater...Which team will have more ribbons and medals by the end of the season, DWMA or the WITCHES?


**Xploding Bunnies: Okay...this is my first ever fanfiction unless you count me kinda co-writing Somewhere, down in a hole by Thieving Alchemist...there! owlcookies you just got some free advertisement...So...Well...I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. btw, there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes or run-on sentences and it if it bothers you so much then you can either stop reading or tell me about the stupid mistakes...yeah...**

_It was long ago, the time when the constant rivalry between the witches and Death was at its peak. Death was cool so he decided to start his own swim team in Death City cause he's cool like that. He took in young children and started training them to swim fast. Naturally, the witches didn't want to look bad so they copied Death and made their own swim team that consisted of only witches. Death, however, was smart and taught his students many techniques to swim fast, and the oldest and most effective way was to swim with a pair of fins. But not just any pair of fins. Oh no, these fins were another soul, another human, just trained on being _invisible_ fins._

_Death also had a special group of his students that were very powerful. This group is known as _Death's swimmers_. These students have gotten 99 ribbons and 1 medal. So. Now we begin with the epic story of DEATH VS. THE WITCHES. _

XXX

The pool sparkled under the laughing sun, and a warm breeze has just picked up. There was a figure sitting by the pool, enjoying the cool pool water...this sounds so cheesy...

"Ah, Death City pool is so perfect. So symmetrical. Just how it should be. Dad sure did a good job when he was designing this place. I love it," Death the Kid sighed.

"YAAAAAHOOOO!" Black Star cannonballed into the pool, smashing the water and creating ripples.

"ARGH! YOU RUINED IT! THE PERFECT SYMMETRY!" Kid grumbled.

"Relax, Black Star is here so there's nothing to worry about," Black Star laughed. "Besides don't you think you should worry about the upcoming meet?"

"Of course not! I'm a Reaper! All of my competition will just piss in their pants and run away. See? It's nothing to worry about for me," Kid replied smoothly.

"Hmph, with me on the DWMA swim team, we'll definitely cream the WITCHES swim team. I mean with Black Star here, everyone will be too terrified to move a muscle," Black Star thundered. "We even have a cooler team name than the WITCHES. I mean really- _Death Winning Master Aquatics_ is way cooler than _Wicked is the coolest hyper elite swimming_. What a dumb name anyway!"

"Black Star! Don't tease the opposing swim team! You really have bad sportsmanship!" Coach Sid hollered from across the pool.

"Why do you always yell at me?" Black Star yelled back.

"I was a man who _never_yelled at students." Coach Sid replied.

"I know but you're always yelling and complaining and making me do work all the time!" Black Star screamed at Sid.

"But I don't yell." Coach Sid answered, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, then you get upset at me all the time and never at um...Tsubaki or someone else," Black Star yelled. Tsubaki looked slightly confused.

"Why should I get mad at her? What reason do I have to nag at her for?" Sid questioned.

"Well you're too busy to yell at her 'cuz you always yelling at me," Black Star said.

"I DON'T YELL!" Sid yelled.

"Man, I can't wait for the upcoming meet! We can finally get that medal now. I can't believe we're so close to being one of Death's swimmers! With you here, this will be a piece of cake," Maka told Soul.

"Uh...right. Yea I'm cool. That's what cool people do anyway," Soul replied.

"Ugh...my dumb goggles are being stupid again! Water keeps leaking into them and my eyes start to burn!" Maka complained.

"Then why don't you get new goggles?" Soul asked.

"Too lazy. Ahh, it's okay i can live with it," Maka replied.

"I can't deal with this kind of pressure! This will be my first meet and its making me feel so nervous," Crona said...He obviously couldn't deal with a lot of things. Wait is he a she? Or is she a he?

"THEN DEAL WITH IT!" Ragnorok yelled in Crona's ear while giving him the 92nd noogie of the day. (lol new record!)

"Ow! Stop that! I can't deal with the pain! Stop~" Crona's cries were muffled as he was now being pulled underwater.

"That is so NOT cool," Soul said.

"Soul, Stop it! He just can't help it," Maka said, feeling sorry for Crona.

"No...I'm talking about that." Soul pointed to a white board that read:

_WARM UP:_  
><em>400 IM x 8<em>  
><em>200 Free x 8<em>  
><em>100 Fly x 8<em>  
><em>200 Breast x 8<em>  
><em>100 Back x 8<em>

Next to the white board you can see Kid prancing around the pool deck, singing:_8, 8, 8 is so great!_ _I love 8! The number 8! Just so evenly symmetrical! Oh Yeah! I love 8! Such a great number! Isn't the warm up just so awesome? I love it cuz we hafta do everything 8 times! OH YEAH!_

"Dude, shut up!" Black Star yelled at Kid.

"Black Star! I thought I just told you to have good sportsmanship. NOW GET IN THE WATER!" Coach Sid screamed at Black Star.

"Okay! GEEZ! What's his problem anyway?"

XXX

Later...

"Ugh so tired...I hate this set!" Soul complained.

"Oh be quiet! We have to train hard in order to be one of Death's Swimmers!" Maka exclaimed. "Plus, I'm doing all the work, swimming around. All you do is sit on my feet."

"Well I make you go faster," Soul replied lamely.

"So? You still have no right to say you're tired. I'm the one who's doing all of the real work!"

"Well I'm a better piano player than you!"

"What does that have anything to do with this? Okay! If you don't wanna admit that you're wrong, then fine! See if I care!" Maka took off her fins, which immediately transformed into an angry Soul.

"Maka! We can't get in a fight right before the meet! It won't do us any good! Remember? We have to work together! We're so close to being one of Death's swimmers!"

"Ya I know. But you obviously don't want to cooperate." Maka stormed off to the girls' locker room.

"Women. They all have serious anger-management problems..."Soul trailed off. "Hey Hiro! Can you go to the swim shop and buy a new pair of goggles for me? Thanks for being helpful."

"Uh sure...glad to be of use to you," Hiro replied.(let me just say. LOL-oc)(:P poor maka-pnc)(its good! :3 and funnyful XP-oc)(pshh swimming freaks-pnc)(ure just frikin jealous that u cant rite serious literature rite there...PUNK-xb!)[swimming rox xD so dus soccer! I luffles soccer!-oc](lol soccer is osm!nd that is certainly better than it was. lol 8-pnc)(I LOL AT THE WARM UP XD but ewww 400 im... sc of lc?-oc)(wait...what? ooooooo SHORT COURSE FOR THE WIN!-xb)(oh. Then thts not as bad. -oc)(OKAY ITS LONG COURSE-xb)(ummmm... wut?-pnc)(fail-xb)(HEY! I DONT SWIM!-pnc)

**xb: umm...those peoples are just there for my moral support...not part of the story...so don't mind them peeps...okay...end of chapter 1...ish...**

**pnc- hehe im a moral supporter! **

**xb:...sorry if the story is too short...**


End file.
